Apocalyptic Landscape
by La Amatista Mariposa
Summary: Death City is in ruins. The DWMA has been destroyed. Any remaining students have been scattered in the winds. Lord Death is no where to be found. Seven new Kishin have risen and spread their madness all over the world. Will the surviving students be able to regroup and stop this madness before the world succumbs to Madness? Completely original story and characters. Please R&R!


I must give credit where credit is due. I would like to thank my little brother who came up with the basic concepts of this story. Thank you so much for being awesome, Kory!

* * *

I could hear the sounds of monsters chasing me echoing off the decaying ruins of Death City. My pounding footsteps and heavy breathing echoed right back to my pursuers. No matter how far I ran, the Corrupted always seemed to be right at my heels. "Okay Magnum, calm down. Running isn't working. Try hiding next." I thought to myself. Hey, anything was worth a try.

I made a quick turn into an ally way. It was a dead end, but at least there were a few boxes to hide behind. I covered my mouth in an attempt to quiet my heavy breathing. It seemed to work; a couple of Corrupted ran by the ally without even glancing down it. Before I could even sigh in relief, I was being attacked again. A Corrupted had crawled down from the roof of one of the buildings surrounding my hiding spot. It stabbed down at me with clawed fingers. I was barely able to avoid its attack without getting hurt. I scrambled back up the ally and ran in the opposite direction of the others chasing me.

"Now would be a really good time to do that thing." I muttered to my arm. I did my best to concentrate on changing the form of my arm, but nothing happened. "Damn it!" I screamed. I had run out of options. I wouldn't be able to run forever. The Corrupted would eat my soul. Everyone's deaths would have been for nothing.

Soon my legs began to feel like lead. I couldn't run anymore. My steps became slower and more labored until I completely collapsed onto the hot cobble stones of the street. "Damn…Isn't Death City supposed to be a safe place for humans?" I wondered out loud to no one in particular. After all, the Corrupted rarely said anything intelligent.

"I used to be a safe haven for the souls of all good creatures until the Kishin were to be born without Lord Death's knowledge and destroyed it." A woman's voice replied. I glanced to my left where the voice had come from. My eyes were met with the hem of a flowing red dress. "Now it is nothing more than a hunting ground for the puppets of the Kishin."

I tried to look up, but the woman's face was obscured by shadows. Even squinting through the sunlight, I couldn't make her features out. She carried a wicked looking double scythe. "Who…are you?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"Since you were being chased by those abominations, I'm a friend to you." She replied. She began to walk toward the monsters that had been following me. Her heals clicked in an even and controlled fashion. It seemed I was able to get farther away from them as I thought.

"Vlad, Ivan. Are you ready?" She asked. Her weapon seemed to catch the light and reflect the faces of two boys. At least, I assumed they were two separate faces. They looked the exact same. "Ready and willing, lady Morticia." They replied at the same time.

"Well then." She said softly. I felt a chill run down my spine. "Soul Resonance, let's go!"

Everything grew colder as her weapon changed form. My world was going black before the weapon took on a solid shape. I saw her lips move, but couldn't hear what she said. Then everything went black.

When I woke up, two identical pairs of eyes looked down at me. I barely recognized them as the boys in that woman's weapon. An expression of relief washed over their face when they saw me wake up.

"Hey Morticia!" One of the boys called. I recognized that as the name of the woman from earlier. She seemed to be sitting just out of my line of vision. "He's alive!" The other one said only a second later.

"I told you he was. He was still breathing when the battle ended." Morticia replied.

"What happened?" I asked. My head was pounding. Looks like all the running I did on an empty stomach and no water was catching up to me.

"You fainted." The two boys said in unison. There was no doubt they were twins.

"Give him some space, you two. Magnum has been through a lot." Morticia instructed. The two boys did as they were told and moved to either side of her instead.

"How did you know my name?" I asked. She threw down an old, beat up file at my feet. It had my last name printed neatly on the tab; Wissmann

"That was the DWMA's file on your family. It seems quite a few of your ancestors attended before the world went to hell." She replied. She casually held her head with one hand that was propped up on her knee. "Ever since the fall, the few surviving students have been searching worldwide for any weapons and meisters based on files like those."

It took a while for what she said sink in. What did she mean by the fall? Was the world so bad that news like Death City being destroyed didn't get very far? How many meisters and weapons were left to fight the kishin? Were they even strong enough to win? I had so many questions I wanted to ask her, but I didn't know where to start. Suddenly, I felt even dizzier than before.

I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder. The sudden contact made me jump, but the hand only squeezed my shoulder tighter. "Relax. I'll explain everything back at camp over some food." Morticia whispered soothingly. I looked up to find myself eye to eye with two eyes the color of liquid gold. At first, they startled me. Then they inspired me. I felt like I could trust her promise of food and information. Maybe she would give me a place to sleep as well.

The woman clad in red took a step back and offered me her hand. I took it and stood up. Finally, I had been found.

* * *

AN: I really liked this when I wrote it and decided I wanted to use it as the prologue for my new Soul Eater fic! I'm working on Chapter 1 right now, but thought "Why not put up a teaser?" I hope this has peaked your interest. Please Review while you wait for chapter 1.


End file.
